duelmasterskaijudofandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Struktura Kontroli
Discard to rzecz z której nacja ciemności jest niesamowicie dumna. Ponieważ jest ona tak świetna, informacje o niej są bardzo dobrze chronione, i tylko dwóm stworom udało się zdobyć tajniki pomniejszania ręki przeciwnika. Są to Pakurio i Kishima Giant. O ile pierwszy jest bardzo dobry, to myślę że drugim nie warto się za bardzo interesować.Jest to niemożliwe by kontola bez obydwu tych cywilizacji wygrywała z innymi kontrolami. GRYB kontrol to kontrola bez Energy Streama, RUGY kontrol to kontrola bez discardu, RYG kontrola nie ma ani tego ani tego, a RG/GY/RY kontrole to w ogóle jakieś nieśmieszne żarty.Dlaczego posiadanie ‘Modułu UB’ jest takie ważne? Bardzo łatwo to udowodnić. Sytuacja w której kontrola góruje jest wtedy, kiedy cokolwiek by przeciwnik nie zrobił, my mamy na to odpowiednią odpowiedź. Przykładowo jeśli przeciwnik wezwie stwora, to my mamy na ręce Bagazeal Dragona, jeśli zostawi kartę w ręce to my mamy Cranium Clampa itp. Problem pojawia się wtedy, kiedy zagrań przeciwnika jest więcej niż jedno… Taka sytuacja jest jednak prawie niemożliwa, gdy przeciwnik nie ma nic na ręce. Wtedy jest skazany na to co dojdzie mu z góry talii – Takiego opponenta bardzo łatwo jest już pokonać gdy mamy różnego rodzaju karty na ręce. Z drugiej strony, to żeby na te zagrania przeciwnika odpowiadać, musimy mieć czym. A co się do trzymania czarów różnych rodzai nadaje najlepiej? Ręka oczywiście! Problem w tym że z niej nam ciągle ubywa, a żeby ją odnowić potrzebujemy drawu. Ale Moduł UB to nie tylko draw i discard. Mamy też w nim zawarte kilka mniejszych rzeczy: No-limit Removal: 4x Terror Pit ; 3x Hopeless Vortex ; 3x Flame Prison Smash, 2x Terror Pit – Ogólnie nielimitowany co do mocy removal na te silniejsze stwory. Mana Returning: Powracanie kart z many. Zwyczajowo 3x Thrash Crawler Bouncing: Odsyłanie kart ze strefy bitwy do ręki bądź na wierzch talii. Tutaj do wyboru do koloru. Renervating: Powracanie stworów z cmentarza. Od decku zależy czy wybierzemy Morbid Medicine, Corpse Charger czy też może Inferno Sign/Gate. Początek kontroli znajduje się właśnie tutaj, w U i B. Nie zalecałbym jej jednak też na nim kończyć, gdyż samotne UB są bardzo liche. Jednak z tego punktu mamy już bardzo dużo możliwości, więc praktycznie każdy może sobie wybrać to co mu najbardziej odpowiada. Tak więc UB trzeba odpowiednio obudować. Takie obudowanie nie tylko zapewni dobrą obronę, ale również doda kilka dodatkowych możliwości przykładowej kontroli. Ogień RUB to najbardziej standardowa kontrola jaką można sobie wyobrazić. Ogień nie tylko wyposaża deck w świetne removale na każdą okazję, ale również dodaje bardzo miły element jakim jest Spalara(Wiem że ciemność ma Gajirabute’a). Tak więc mamy Bolmeteusy, Persistent Prisony i Cataclysmy. W RUBach ogień jest czymś w rodzaju ‘Ciała’ decku, to on pilnuje by nic nam nie przeszkadzało i to on wykończy przeciwnika nie dając mu szans na kontrę w postaci Shield Triggerów. Wspominany już wielokrotnie UB to natomiast dusza, esencja talii.RUBy są bardzo dobre, jednak mają wielką tendencję do bycia nieziemsko wolnymi. Poza tym jest to deck tylko dla hardkorów – Konkurencja wśród odpowiednich kart jest tak duża, że naprawdę trudno jest stworzyć topowego RUBa. Światło BUY to… druga najbardziej standardowa kontrola jaką można sobie wyobrazić. Tutaj obrony nie stanowią removale, a prawdziwy mur różnorakich blockerów. W BUYu możemy też sobie pozwolić na znacznie lepszą kontrolę pola, jako że mamy wszelkiego rodzaju tappery. Bardzo miłym bonusem jest również powracanie czarów z cmentarzyska.Jest to bardzo potężny efekt, gdyż w późniejszej grze działa jak swoisty przeszukiwacz. BUY ma również sekretną broń w postaci Hydro Hurricane, która odpowiednio wykorzystana może dosłownie zmieść przeciwnika. Nie chodzi mi tu bynajmniej o odesłanie mu całego pola – Nad nim i tak królujemy dzięki naszym Guardianom – Chodzi tu o pozbawienie przeciwnika (często) całej many, czego – jak dobrze wiemy – szybko się nie wykaraska. Natura BUG Control… Czasem się pojawiają, jednak za długo nie istnieją. Dlaczego? Pamiętajmy że dobrze działająca kontrola oprócz Modułu UB musi mieć jeszcze coś, co poprawi defensywę… I nie, natura tego nie robi. Nie skreślajmy jej jednak od razu, w końcu jednak wprowadza dużo do kontroli. A co takiego? Natura niesamowicie wszystko przyśpiesza. Bronze-Arm Tribe, Bliss Totem, nawet Faerie Life… To wszystko znacznie przyśpieszy proces przejmowania inicjatywy. Jednak mamy wrażenie że tworząc kontrolę nikt by na naturę nawet nie spojrzał, gdyby nie pewna karta, która obok Emerala, Deklowaza czy Tanzy ma swoje miejsce w kluczowych kartach histori kontroli.Chodzi tu oczywiście o Essence Elfa. Za stosunkowo niewielką cenę wszystkie nasze czary kosztują o jeden mniej. Co to pokrótce oznacza? -Będziemy mogli w późniejszych turach ich rzucić więcej naraz. -W środkowej fazie gry będzie nas zwykle stać i na blockera i na removala. -W początkowej fazie gry wszystkie czary będziemy rzucać turę wcześniej. Właśnie ta rzecz wymieniona jako 3 sprawia że Essence jest taki świetny. Wystawiony w 2 turze niesamowicie poprawia wydajność każdej kontroli. Możemy wtedy już w 3 turze zmniejszyć rękę przeciwnika o 2 karty, sami zwiększyć swoją o 3 bądź też zniszczyć coś małego przeciwnikowi i jeszcze bardziej przyśpieszyć grę. A co wybierzemy to już zależy od tego co akurat mamy na ręce, czy Cranium Clampa, czy Cyber Braina, czy też może Volcano Chargera. Essence bardzo dobrze się czuje w towarzystwie tych (i innych) czarów za 4 many, ale potem dalej potrafi narozrabiać. Oczywiście wspomnę także o innej wybitnej karcie, jaką jest Soulswap. Moim zdaniem jeszcze bardziej od Bronze’a pasuje do każdego typu decku, a w kontroli zajmuje jeszcze szczególne miejsce. Poza tym możemy spróbować ze wspomnianym Bliss Totemem, pobawić się Fortress Shellem, możemy także skorzystać z jedynego zielonego finishera – Cryptic Totema, bądź jego japońskiej wersji – Cursed Totema. Możliwości jest naprawdę dużo. Jednak jak mówiłem sam BUG niezbyt dobrze się broni, i tu już wkraczamy w strefę czterokolorowych talii… BUGY-(Talia Mieszana) Ostatnio bardzo popularny deck. Właściwie ma wszystko co dobry kontrol potrzebuje, Discard, Destroy, Draw, Mana Accel, Field Control, Obronę i szereg Finisherów do wyboru. Żeby stworzyć dobrego BUGY’ego należy z każdej cywilizacji wycisnąć maksymalną ilość jej możliwości. BUGY jest znany że swojej uniwersalności, sztuką jest odpowiednio ją wykorzystać, jednak tego który to dobrze zrobi czeka nagroda – Masa wygranych pojedynków. Oprócz UB odpowiedzialnego za Draw i Discard mamy tu jeszcze przyśpieszające G, oraz controlujące pole Y. Możemy postawić na każdy z tych aspektów, i opłaci się to w sumie za każdym razem tak samo.Trzeba jednak spróbować postawić na kontrolę pola, gdyż najwięcej najlepszego supportu mamy chyba właśnie do niego. Wystarczy wybrać odpowiedniego tappera i jazda. Podsumowując, BUGY może siać zniszczenie. Wasza to już głowa by to robił. GRUB-(Mieszana talia ognia i natury) Niestety ich nie widuje się prawie wcale, a szkoda, bo to naprawdę fajny i porządny deck. GRUB to rozszerzenie RUB-a, swoiste jego przyśpieszenie. Wspomniany Essence to tylko wierzchołek góry lodowej różnego rodzaju ‘pomagaczy’ w grze. Właściwie nie ma już w tym miejscu o czym pisać, gdyż zalety natury zostały skrupulatnie przeze mnie opisane w części jej poświęconej. GRUB to zwykły RUB który dodatkowo te dobrodziejstwa wykorzystuje. Ma dokładnie to samo co BUGY, plus jeszcze Spalarę. Armoloid Mana Burn Deck oparty na wystawieniu salwy Armoloidów z Simian Warrior Grashem(Najlepiej dwoma) na czele, które i tak jak szybko zawitają na polu bitwy tak szybko z niej znikają. Najlepiej masowo, razem z maną przeciwnika. Osobiście uważam że te decki mają wielki (Niestety niewykorzystany) potencjał. Najczęściej umieszczało się je w RUBach, modyfikując je trochę by działały pod Pancerzoboty. Ogólnie deck ma najwięcej do powiedzenia, gdy mamy do dyspozycji przynajmniej 3 Judgementy. Nic więcej na jego temat nie ma za bardzo do powiedzenia. Knight SpellControl Ogólnie jeśli chodzi o kontrolę to to cudactwo jest bardzo dobre, ale ostatnio jego świetność chyba powoli przemija. Warto wspomnieć że ma własnego Essenca w postaci Drum Trebla. Knighty mają jeszcze coś do powiedzenia. Zapewne będą przechodzić jeszcze wielką ewolucję, tak jak choćby RUBy.Generalnie to całość ma zmniejszoną efektywność o 50% jeśli nie ma żadnego Knighta w polu, do czego jednak stosunkowo trudno doprowadzić, gdyż taki deck jest nimi wypełniony po brzegi. Guardian Swarm BUY oparty na Hydro Hurricane, wykorzystujący do tego Guardiany. Strategia jest bardzo prosta – Wystawiamy guardiany jak szaleni, starając się od czasu do czasu scontrolować przeciwnika Craniumem czy Miraculous Snare’em. W końcu rzucamy HH i kończymy grę. HH jednak nie można decku na nim nazwać złym. Wręcz przeciwnie, jest bardzo dobry, ale prawdziwe pole do popisu znajduje w formacie US. W hybrydzie nie ma tak dużo do powiedzenia. 'Initiate Field Control ' Ostatnio odzyskują trochę popularność. Swoją uwagę zawdzięczają głównie swojej świetnej ewolucji, Craze Valkyrie’i. Decki takie ogólnie górują w kontrolowaniu pola, nawet w początkowej grze mamy Miele. W hybrydzie dostały one dodatkowego boosta w postaci Murmura. Głównie dzięki niemu dalej są popularne i dość potężne, gdyż jest to naprawdę spory powerbuff dla naszych Sariusów i innych atakujacych stwory blockerów.